A vehicle emergency radio system, which comprises a positioning system, a crash sensor, and an emergency call transmitter as its essential elements, has been known from DE 43 21 416 A1. It is ensured with this system that an emergency call signal is sent by radio together with the instantaneously stored position data in the case of an accident, a rescue operation is possible after reception and forwarding to a rescue coordination center.